


una pesadilla

by methlabs



Series: red dead tumblr requests [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, there's a character death but not REALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: anonymous tumblr prompt: Javier comforting s/o after they’ve had a nightmare?contains spoilers for chapter four





	una pesadilla

You were preparing another pot of coffee when a shrill scream cut through the otherwise peaceful silence of the camp. You recognised it as Mary-Beth’s and turned to see what the commotion was about, one hand hovering above your holster as a precaution. There was someone riding into camp—you couldn’t quite make out who at this distance. But as the horse rounded the fountain, Mary-Beth cried out again.

“It’s Javier!”

His head was quite literally in his hands, and his eyes gouged out. The horse reared at a gunshot, sending Javier’s decapitated body tumbling to the ground, and you screamed, falling to your hands and feet in the dirt as the world started to fall away around you.

-

“Mi amor, despierta.”

A calloused but gentle hand is pressed up against the side of your face, thumb rubbing your cheek. You start awake, sitting up abruptly with a pained gasp, and suddenly you’re back at Beaver Hollow. The sun has not yet risen above the tree line and only a small amount of light filters through to illuminate the space beneath the rocky outcrop. Javier, very clearly alive, is propped up on his elbow beside you, looking on in concern. You sob in relief and he quickly sits upright to hold you.

“Javi—“ You cut yourself off with a sob and wrap your arms around his middle tightly.

"Oye... oye, estás bien. You're okay, my love.” He pulls you closer into his chest and you let out a shaky sigh. “You were just having a bad dream.”

You press your face into the crook of his neck, trying to ignore the deep scar across his throat. You scoff weakly. “Yeah. Yeah, it was… really bad.”

Javier lays the two of you back down with a grunt and presses a lingering kiss to the top of your head. “Want to tell me what it was about? That helps, sometimes. Just talkin’ about it.”, he says, pulling back to look at you.

You hesitate a moment. “You died.” is all you offer, not really wanting to worry him with the details. Javier is silent, only humming in consideration. The noise reverberates through his chest and you savour it, pressing yourself against his body even further.

“How?”

You pull back to search his honey brown eyes and find nothing but love and concern. Absentmindedly, you reach up to trace the line imprinted horizontally along his throat. He lets you, even leaning into the touch.

“Like Kieran. Or instead of him. I don’t know…”

You must have started crying again, because Javier wipes a tear from your cheek. He gently removes your fingers from his throat, intertwining them with his. His lips ghost your knuckles and you feel your heart swell at the simple gesture.

“Know what? Forget I asked.” Javier pulls you flush against him, smoothing down your hair and wiping your cheeks. You can’t help but smile at him fussing over you like this. He tilts your chin up to look you in the eyes and smiles back. “I’m not going anywhere, mi amor. Lo juro.” And as he kisses you, all you can do is believe him.


End file.
